Golan I Space Defense Platform
Background (wookieepedia) The Golan Space Defense SpaceGun, also known as the Golan I, was the first space station in Golan Arms' series of space defense platforms. First built during the waning years of the Galactic Republic, the Golan I was used to defend small planetary outposts and space facilities such as shipyards. Although they were eventually succeeded by the Golan II Space Defense SpaceGun, the Golan I remained deadly to starfighters and small capital ships through the end of the New Republic. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Confederation, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Manufacturer: Golan Arms via Golan Construction Corps Ship Type: Golan II Space Defense NovaGun Class: Orbital Defense Platform Crew: 215 crew and officers + 200 pilots, troops, support personnel and passengers MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 200 000 Hull per 40 square feet 300 Turbolasers 450ea Proton Torpedo Launchers 600ea Tractor Beams 1 000ea Manuevering Thrusters (Many) 200 ea Shields 36 000 per side (208 000 total) AR - 18 Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 105mm rounds NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the station out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The station itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the station inoperative and set the station effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensors and communications will deprive the station of all forms of long range communications, sensors and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The station can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the station can launch or recover up to 4 starfighters or 2 shuttles per melee. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to 1 starfighter or shuttle. If both hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the all thrusters will force the station adrift in space. 5 - Shields regenerate at 200 mdc per melee. Only if a genereator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. Speed Flying - Orbital adjustments only Range - N/A Statistics Length - 1231m Width - 355m Height - 375m for the station proper, 805m overall Mass - millions of tons Cargo - 5 000 tons Cost - 26 191 000 credits Weapons Weapon - Turbolasers (28, 10 left, 10 right, 4 front, 4 rear) Purpose - anti-ship Range - 340 000km Damage - 4d4x100 Rate of Fire - 3 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon - Proton Torpedo Launchers (5, 2 left, 2 right, 1 front) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 14 000km Damage - 5d6x100 Rate of Fire - 3 per melee Ammo - 100 torpedo magazine, with 100 more availble for reload Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon - Tractor beams (6, 2 left, 2 right, 1 front, 1 rear) Purpose - ship capture Range - 60 000km Damage - Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. If target is larger/more massive than the destroyer then it is pulled towards the target. Rate of Fire - 3 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 100 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 300 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 3 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot dodge Carried Craft 24 Starfighters 2 Shuttles REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG (Various) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)